Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson is a cat from The Amazing World of Gumball. Roles Gumball Plays Young Simba in The T.U.F.F. King & The T.U.F.F. King (2019) He is a Lion Cub Gumball Plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Youtube Pictures Style) He is a Jedi Gumball Plays Gromit in Coop Burtonburger & Gumball Watterson He is a Pet Dog Gumball Plays Young Bambi in Gumbambi He is a Fawn Gumball Plays Mowgli in The Wild Book He is a Man Village Gumball Plays Dinah in Hazel in Wonderland He is a Kitten Gumball Plays Spyro in Gumball the Feline (Spyro the Dragon), Gumball 2: Drago Bludvist's Rage, & Gumball 3: Year of the Beast He is a Dragon Gumball Plays Wart/Arthur (Fish) in The Sword in the Stone (CartoonAnimationFan07 Style) He is a Fish Gumball Plays B.O.B. In Cartoon show characters vs. Cartoon Network Villains He is a Blob Gumball Played Robin In Teen Titans (PBSKidsRockz Style) He is a Boy Gumball played Oliver in Gumball and Company Gumball Played Valiant in Gumball (Valiant) He is a Pigeon Gumball Played Courage in Gumball the Cowardly Cat He is a Purple Dog Gumball Played Olaf in Frozen (Manuelvil1132 Style) He is a Snowman Relatives * Father - Richard Watterson * Mother - Nicole Watterson * Sister - Anais Watterson * Adopted Brother - Darwin Watterson * Big Sister - Katy Kat * Aunt - Mittens * Uncle - Bolt * Girlfriend - Penny Gallery File:Gumball watterson cartoon network.png GumballSeason2.png Snapshot 5 (6-10-2018 10-46 AM).png|Duke Gumball Gumball_Watterson.png Gumball_watterson_season_3.png Pros33.png|Gumball seeing a red dot Gumball (Picture).png Kyaaa.jpg Life_can_not_make_you_smile.jpg Motherland.png Walt_Disney_XD_Toons_Next_The_Amazing_World_Of_Gumball_2016_2.png Walt_Disney_XD_Toons_Next_The_Amazing_World_Of_Gumball_2017_2.jpg Walt_Disney_XD_Toons_Next_The_Amazing_World_Of_Gumball_2017.png WaltDisneyGumball41.jpg Gumball_the_Cat.png Gumball_TheUncle_00106.png Trivia: *Since he has a family with his mother, Nicole, his father, Richard, his sister, Anais, and his best friend and adopted brother, Darwin, he has a crush on Penny. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since another copy of him and another copy of Anais are seen in The Hedgehog's New Groove. *Gumball, being Anais's duke, wears duke's clothing. Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Cats Category:Characters who cry Category:Blue Characters Category:Manuelvil1132